


One Too Many

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrea Battle & Chad Shelten hit the sauce, silliness ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Too Many

  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________

  
Maybe challenging Chad to a drinking contest hadn't been the best idea she'd ever had, but she'd be damned if it wasn't fun anyway. Andrea downed her latest shot and slammed her fist down on the bar as she exhaled hard in reaction to the alcohol burning a trail down her throat while Chad tossed his shot back with a grimace. "Okay, you win – I've had enough," he coughed as he reached for his wallet.

"No, I'll pay – I took you out to celebrate, remember?" she hiccupped, swaying slightly as she felt the alcohol start to seep its way into her system.

Chad grinned. "But if I pay, that means you owe me and you have to let me take shameless advantage of you."

Well, that certainly wasn't a hardship. "Mmmkay…won't be a problem, Sarge. But I guess I can't call you that after today." Andrea clapped her hand to her forehead. "All my nicknames for you…! Gone in an instant! You've gotta help me finish that bottle though so we can send your sergeantliness out with a….a….something.," she insisted, reaching out for him. Her lover pulled her onto his lap and signaled to the bartender.

"Fine, but then we're going home." She cuddled close and nodded in fervent agreement. An hour later they both staggered from the bar, laughing their heads off about something. Andrea wasn't even really sure what was so funny and Chad didn't seem to know either, but whatever it was, it was hilarious. He stopped her from heading to the car with a shake of his head. "We gotta walk, drank too much…what was that we were drinkin'?"

Andrea wrapped both arms around his waist, giggling. "You're asking me? I'm drunk."

"Me too…hey, lookit your sandals," he said, steering her away from the gutter.

She looked down at her feet to see that the thong of one flip flop was broken and stamped angrily. "Those were new!"

Chad started to laugh again at the sight of her hopping to a nearby trash can and tossing her shoe inside. "You jus' threw th' wrong one away – look, there's a Target somewhere near here. I'll jus' getcha new 'uns," he said, his speech slightly slurred. After wandering about fruitlessly, they finally located the store where he pointed to the sign regarding the store's policy on shoeless customers. "Says 'no shit, no shoes, no service'…why would you bring shit into Target? Oh wait, says no _shirt_. I'd better just carry you in case they give you half service 'cause you only have one shoe," Chad insisted.

The security guard stationed at the doors gave them an odd look as Chad went past with Andrea on his back, who waved at him cheerfully and pointed to her bare foot in explanation. "Lost m' shoe."

Once they had successfully located the shoe department, Chad dumped her on a stool and began hauling down boxes for her. "Here, these're nice."

"Sweetie, I think these're for toddlers or someone else who's real small."

"They are?" he peered inside with a frown at the tiny flowered sandals. "Guess they are. Damned cute, though, huh?" A woman pushed her cart past them and Chad immediately showed her his badge, stifling a hiccup. "LAPD, ma'am – where'd you get those shoes? This aisle is for toddlers," he finished in a whisper.

The woman he'd accosted looked at him as if he'd lost his mind and shot a glance at Andrea, who smiled and pointed to her bare foot. "The _women's_ shoes are two aisles over," she said, looking relieved as Chad put away the badge and thanked her.

Andrea thrust her arms out to be picked up. "They'll give me half service if you don't carry me an' I'm still dizzy," she explained.

Chad obediently scooped her up and deposited her two aisles over. "Still think th' other ones're cuter." He picked up a nearby pair of bright pink Crocs and waved them at her. "If you get these, I'm breakin' up with you," he warned, tossing them over his shoulder carelessly before he found a pair of Birkenstock-style sandals. "Lookit, Andy – they've got tree hugger shoes…oh, wait! Try these." He brought over a pair of flip flops with daisies on the straps.

She stuck her feet straight out for him to put the sandals on her, wiggling her toes and giggling when he kissed the tops of her feet before he slipped them on. "They're the best shoes ever," she sighed happily. "Love you, Sarge."

"Love you more, Crackhead."

"Nuh-uh. Love _you_ more." She reached up to tug him down, wrapping her arms around his neck so she could plant a kiss on his mouth. "Wanna look around with me, or d'you wanna make out? 'Cause if you wanna look around with _mmmmph! _" Andrea held on for dear life as Chad pulled her into his arms and covered her mouth with his, hands sliding up and down her back and dipping under her shirt to stroke her skin. She clung to him, panting hard when he moved to kiss her neck. "He's mine, you can't have any," she yelled at a group of three teenage girls who paused in the main aisle to stare at them. She wondered briefly if she had remembered to bring her gun and badge with her, but they walked on as Chad broke off doing whatever wonderful thing he was doing with his lips and glared at them. "Hey, why'dja stop?"

He pulled her to her feet. "Wanna take you home an' take advantage so I can see more of…" he sighed in contentment as she lifted her shirt to flash him playfully "…those. Now we jus' gotta find the way out." They wandered through the aisles, stopping briefly in the sporting goods section to wage war upon each other with exercise balls before they were asked to leave by an aggravated employee whom Chad had smacked in the back of the head with a poorly aimed throw. They laughingly ran hand-in-hand up to the checkouts, where there was a moment of drama when Andrea refused to take off the sandals so they could be scanned. "You gotta take 'em off but she'll give 'em right back," he wheedled.

Andrea folded her arms across her chest. "Nooooo, you said I could have them. Not taking 'em off now." She squealed in surprise when Chad shrugged and picked her up to hold her over the conveyor belt.

"Just scan her feet; she's drunk."

"Hey! You are, too," she complained, but giggled when he slung her over his shoulder and patted her ass. The other customers and employees were staring at them for some reason, so she gave them an upside-down wave as she started to dig into Chad's back pockets. "I wanna drink so I'm groping you," she announced when she finally realized he'd taken his wallet to pay for the shoes, then giggled again when he backed up to the beverage cooler so she could reach in and take what she wanted. "Want something?"

Chad readjusted her slightly. "Just gimme a Dr. Pepper if there's one." After paying once more, he toted her outside and set her down carefully to take one of the bottles from her, settling down on a nearby bench.

She plopped down on his lap and kissed his cheek lovingly before struggling with the bottle cap. "How're we gettin' home, Sarge?" She clapped a hand to her nose as she accidentally snorted the pop fizz and shook her head briskly to clear it. "Agh, bubbles went up m'nose. Hey, d'you have your phone? I can call a cab." He handed her the cell phone and she squinted down at the display before punching in some numbers, jumping in surprise when a very familiar voice answered.

"Chad? Is that you? Is something wrong?" Rita asked on the other end of the line.

Andrea put her palm over the phone and giggled. "Think I should ask her if her refrigerator is running?" she whispered to Chad, then lifted the phone back to her ear. "So, Rita. About your refrigerator…"

Chad snatched the phone from her with a hissed, "Why'd you call her? Now I'll have to talk to her!" before he cleared his throat and turned his head away sharply as Andrea began to move her arms as if she were jogging, flapping her hands to prompt him to ask about the refrigerator. "Rita, hey… wha's that? No, nothin's wrong – sorry if we disturbed you; huh? No, 'm not drunk, why're you asking? Oh, before you go, gotta ask you something…are you listenin'? Okay, good…um, where do I live?" He pressed the disconnect button after holding the phone away from his ear and wincing. "Yeah, that was rude."

"Should I call Hopper and ask?"

"If you do, tell 'im I think he's an idiot," Chad yawned. "'m tired…"

Andrea giggled and reached for her phone, punching in her partner's number. "Okay. Hello, Hopper? It's Battle… Chad says you're an idiot. Mmkay, 'bye." She laughed along with Chad as she hung up, almost spilling her pop all over herself. "Whoa…think we should go home now." After more trial and error, they finally found a cab and stumbled into the backseat of it, Andrea moaning when she hit her head on the door frame. "Ow!" She snuggled determinedly against Chad when he kissed the sore spot gently and put his arms around her. "We should make babies," she sighed up at him.

"What, right now?"

The cabbie looked in the rearview mirror, alarm written all over his face.

"Nope, can wait for home," Andrea said graciously. "You can make out with me now, though."

"'Kay, sounds goooooood." They reluctantly disconnected when the cabbie announced with relief that they were now at the address Chad had given him, and he drove off with squealing tires after he was paid with one dollar bills and a handful of pennies while Chad directed Andrea up the steps of his house. "Hey, we're 'lone now – let's get busy, sexy lady."

"Sounds goooooood," Andrea giggled, fumbling at the fastenings of Chad's jeans as he walked her backwards into their bedroom. Her new flip flops were sent flying, and they collapsed on the bed running their hands over each other. "Want you now, take clothes off," she complained, tugging at his jeans impatiently. Chad promptly fell off the bed trying to pull them past his knees, and he started laughing from where he was laying on the floor between the bed and the wall.

"Andy? …I'm stuck."

She crawled over to the side of the bed and looked down at him, giggling. "Well, get unstuck! Here, gimme your hand….oooooof, you're so heavy," she gasped as she tried to help him up. "Hang on, brace your feet an' – Dammit, Sarge! If you'd stop havin' that erection we could get you outta there! It's makin' you still stay down there."

"Sorry, can't help it. Jus' try to pull the bed over – no, no, t' other way, the other way…!" When she had finally gained him enough room to move, he looked up at her and blinked. "Now how do I get up there?"

When Andrea had finally succeeded in pulling him up onto the mattress with her, they both collapsed into laughter once more. "Y-you f-f-f-fell off the b-bed," she giggled helplessly. "Ohhhh, Sargie. We're so _drunk! _"

"Yeah," Chad sighed happily before rolling over on his side, his pants still around his ankles. "So, 'bout that sex we were s'posed to be havin'…"

Andrea clapped her hands excitedly. "Oooh! Sex. I like sex with m' Sarge."

"I like sex with me, too." He pounced on her playfully and she wound her arms around his neck as he covered her mouth in a hot and somewhat sloppy kiss. "You still got your panties…Crackhead? Wake up, we're havin' sex. Aw, you're sleepin'," he said in disappointment.

"Sorry… 'm tired now," she yawned apologetically.

"Well, can _I_ still….?"

"Noooooo, 'm _tired_, Sarge."

"But, what if I'm really quiet an' don't wake you up? Andy? Crackhead? Baby, don't go to sleep…!"

"'Night, Sergeant Sexy."

"Well, hell."

  


*~*_fin_~*~  
______________________________________________________

  



End file.
